Fire vs Ice
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: They took advantage of her innocence. They blamed her. They abused her to not tell the truth. She had enough. She changed.She became unbreakable.
1. Prologue

**Me: I was totally inspired by the most unusual thing ever!**

**Mikan: What was it?**

**Me: Well, I was watching 'Mario and Luigi- The Castle', and I had heard the song, Unbreakable. I searched for it because I liked it, and suddenly, INSPIRATION STRUCK!**

**Mikan: Oh shoot. I'm gonna be that main character, right? Oh well. I feel the urge to be mad...**

**Me: You're gonna change, Mi-chan! Everyone! Say your goodbyes and prayers! This will be the last time she'll be like this in this story!**

**Mikan: Huh?**

**Me: I only own the story plot! LET'S GET WRITING! I'M SO EXCITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_ Mikan Sakura was the most cheerful person that anyone had known. They all took advantage of that, and blamed her for their own wrongs. They used her. Mikan never knew, until she was 10 years old._

**Where are the people that accused me?  
>The ones who beat me down and bruised me<br>They hide just out of sight  
>Can't face me in the light<br>They'll return but I'll be stronger**

_Mikan finally realized the truth. She didn't like it. However, Mikan was kind. She decided to keep her cheerful and stupid act, although she became really smart. That was because she wanted to keep her friends. She didn't want to be lonely. While she was learning by herself, she read stories about how, once people changed, their bestest friends left them. However, one day, Mikan had finally had enough. Mikan changed- for real. She left her friends, so that her friends won't be the ones leaving her, and so that she wouldn't break down. Ever. Again._  
><strong><br>God, I want to dream again  
>Take me where I've never been<br>I want to go there  
>This time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me<br>Nothing can stop me**

_ Mikan changed all too sudden. She stood up for herself by showing the proof of her not doing these things. The teachers were surprised with her sudden smartness. Mikan didn't care. When she had a chance to leave that horrid school she attended, she took it without any hesitation. She could finally start her own life, her own destiny. Mikan knew she'd have to go through hardships. But it didn't matter right now._  
><strong><br>Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
>But faith is moving without knowing<br>Can I trust what I can't see?  
>To reach my destiny<br>I want to take control but I know better**

_Mikan became the new Ice Queen._  
><strong><br>God, I want to dream again  
>Take me where I've never been<br>I want to go there  
>This time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me<br>Nothing can stop me**

_ Mikan built her reputation at her new school. She met new people. Those people used to lead the same life as her._

**Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
>That tries to hold you back<br>And turn your dreams to dust  
>All you need to do is just trust<strong>

**God, I want to dream again  
>Take me where I've never been<br>I want to go there  
>This time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me<br>Nothing can stop me**

**God, I want to dream again**  
><strong>Take me where I've never been<strong>  
><strong>I want to go there<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm not scared<strong>  
><strong>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<strong>  
><strong>No one can touch me<strong>  
><strong>Nothing can stop me<strong>

_ Mikan became unbreakable along with her newfound friends. She came back with them as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I just fell in love with that song... *dazed look*<strong>

**Mikan: I thought so. I knew she'd start another story like this again. Oh no...**

**Me: On the next chapter, I'll write the full version of this prologue in Mikan's POV and Normal POV. So await the next chapter! It will come soon, I know so.**

**Mikan: When inspiration strikes her, and it's really good, she starts a story.**

**Me: I've never done an actual prologue before.**

**Mikan: I forgot if you did.**

**Me: Me too.**

**Mikan: ...**

**Me: Please review!**


	2. The Change

**Me: Once again, here is Fire vs. Ice! Oh, I wanna start writing! XC And I wanna change the title! :( Oh well, I'll see what I think after I finish the story.**

**Mikan: ... Okay then. Ppl, Diamond Starlet does NOT own Gakuen Alice. She owns the story plot only. She wishes she owned Unbreakable, the song and Gakuen Alice. Oh, she's so greedy. Star-chan, you can now write the story.**

**Me: You've never done it without being told before. o.O**

**Mikan: I changed, okay!**

**Me: Hmmm... *smirks***

**Mikan: Humph.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan! I'm 9 years old. In one week I'm going to turn 10! My birthday is on January 1st. My best friend is Hotaru, Imai Hotaru! Her birthday's on October 25th. She has raven black hair and amethyst violet eyes. Oh, and me? I have brunette hair and hazel eyes. I'm not that pretty. I'm just an average girl with a best friend, average marks and an average life.

What I don't get is that the teachers keep sending me to detention when I've done nothing wrong. Students of Gakuen Alice sometimes hit me and say "Don't tell anyone you didn't do it, otherwise we'll kill you." Some of them are my friends- Hotaru, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai and Mochu. I don't get it though. Do what? Still, I like my friends! Even if they do hurt me. Maybe they're too shy to show kindness?

***3 Days Later***

"Ack!" I was being thrown down to the ground once more.

"Don't lie! We all know you did it!" Jinno-sensei yelled at me. "You're the one who does all these things every single day! Why would we believe you!"

I felt tears coming. I don't even know what I did! All I did today was help people- namely Ruka-pyon, who asked me to feed the animals in the barn because he was busy. Everyone kept abusing me. I've had more than a million cuts on my body, but nobody cares or notices. It's unfair. When my friends get hurt, I care for them. Their friends care for them. But they're also my friends! Why don't they care for me?

Narumi-sensei came in with a sad expression. "Jinno, that's enough. I don't think it was Mikan. I mean, I saw her in the barn today, feeding the animals. How could she have done that prank?" he tried to reason.

Narumi-sensei was the only one who ever tried to help me. He was also the one who kept me strong, the one who took me in the Academy, the one who stood up for me when he could. He always tried to help me, but I couldn't help him. Why did he even let me be a student? Oh right, my alice. I have the alice of Nullification, which is really rare. Maybe that's why Narumi-sensei helps me? Well, at least there's someone there for me.

"She could have done that after she set up that prank! This idiot here has been a nuisance since Day 1! Why would you try to help her?" Jinno sneered.

"But that's where I was! The barn! You could even ask Ruka-pyon!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! You have no right to speak!" Jinno shouted.

"Actually, she has every right to do so. In my school, people have the Freedom Of Speech. You do not control her. She is my niece," Headmaster Kazumi suddenly appeared. Well, he's actually my uncle- from my father's side.

Uncle is the only other person who stands up for me. Well, there is someone else. Her name is Kaorin Yumika. She says I'm her best friend, even if I already have a best friend. She's really kind to me.

Jinno-sensei broke me out of my thoughts. "Just because she's your niece doesn't mean she gets special privileges," he countered. He raised his wand at me again.

"STOP IT!" Yumika appeared all of a sudden.

But she never did before. I guess she was busy. I'm glad. I'm glad to have a friend my age that stands up for me. She really does consider me as her best friend. Even my own best friend, Hotaru, never did this. I felt something wet on my face. Reaching out to touch it, I felt tears. I smiled softly, and ran to Yumika.

"Yumi-chan!" I cried.

"Jinno, you are one step close to being fired. Narumi, you may leave," Uncle said in a hard voice.

Jinno glared at me before leaving. Narumi smiled at Yumi and I with what seemed like relief. I smiled back. Today, I won't be getting any bruises thanks to Uncle and Yumika. Yumika escorted me to our room. She and I shared a room because I didn't like the attic. It was our secret. Yumika-chan was a Special Star. I don't get why she'd want to be my friend. I'm a No Star.

As if reading my thoughts, Yumika turned to me and said, "Just because you're a No Star doesn't mean you're really a loser. It's what's inside counts."

I felt touched by her words. I started crying tears of joy once again, and I hugged her happily. She smiled back. "Am I your best friend now?" she asked.

"You're close to," I said, smiling sadly, knowing she'd be a little upset.

As expected, she said no more.

***4 Days Later***

Today was Mikan's birthday. Today, she found out the truth. People were using her. They took advantage of her kindness, denseness, innocence and cheerfulness. This raged Mikan. She never thought her friends were actually enemies. She told Yumika about this, who knew of it. Mikan asked Yumika why she didn't tell her. Yumika said that she didn't want to hurt her. Mikan felt guilty for not realizing that the one she tried to push away was her one true friend all this time.

Yumika told Mikan that she should keep her now, cheerful _act_a secret. She also said, "Mikan, you should learn to be smarter. One day, when I'm not with you, you can't be as weak. I shall train you. To make sure you won't be found out, keep acting stupid and cheerful. Um, no offence." Mikan nodded confidently, not effected by the insult that Yumika didn't mean. After all, she didn't mean it.

"Mi-chan, am I your best friend _now_?" Yumika asked hopefully.

"Yes," Mikan smiled a true smile. Yumika did the same.

***1 Month Later*  
><strong>  
>Mikan waited for Yumika at their secret place, the sparkling river that she and Yumika had discovered. Mikan had already told Yumika about this meeting. Mikan thought about what had happened these past days once again. Her decision was final. Well, if Yumika agreed, that is.<p>

Yumika walked over to Mikan. "What is it, Mi-chan?" she asked with concern.

"I've had enough, Yumi-chan," Mikan stated.

Yumika understood Mikan immediately. "So, you're going along with our other plan?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Mikan nodded. Yumika sighed. "I don't control you. Nor will I force you to go along with the plan. The decision is yours to make," she said.

Mikan looked at her best friend, and smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you're really not like the others."

***The Next Day***

"No! Mikan did it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Mikan," Misaki-sensei said dangerously.

Mikan looked at Misaki-sensei and Anna with a smirk on her face. "Actually, once you check out the video camera, you'll see what really happened," Mikan said, holding her hand to the side horizontally. Something that looked like a bug appeared, and a screen appeared, showing what Anna had done.

When it was finished, Anna froze. "Th-that's an illusion!" she denied before she was questioned. Mikan's smirk widened. "The more you deny it, the more it means it's true," she said. "I mean, it's real!" Anna stammered. "..And if you confirm it, you affirmed it," Mikan crossed her arms.

Misaki-sensei looked at Anna, then Mikan. Misaki-sensei never thought that Mikan, of all people, would stand up for herself. He didn't know the truth before, but now he did. "Anna Umenomiya, you have a week of detention for accusing Sakura-san for doing what you did wrong. I already suspected you because only you could bake poisonous cookies because of your Cooking alice, but Sakura-san had always been in trouble, so you were able to trick me. You are sent to detention for a week!" Misaki-sensei yelled angrily. He hated being tricked.

Anna walked out angrily, not before sending Mikan a glare. Misaki-sensei turned to Mikan. "How many times have people blamed you?" he asked quietly. He expected a short number. That is, he hoped.

"Every single day, people blame me. We have 9 periods of school, and each period, I'm blamed. Nine times the amount of days I've been at the academy is your answer. More than a million times. They blame me. Luckily, Narumi-sensei doesn't get tricked by them, so that lessens the amount of detentions I've gotten. Still, it's more than a million," Mikan said, angry tears threatening to spill. She clenched both her hands tightly.

Misaki-sensei was taken aback. "That much?" he gasped, taking a step back, eyes wide.

Mikan nodded. "I'm leaving," she stated quietly.

Misaki-sensei narrowed his eyes as Mikan left the room. "I get it. She's innocent and dumb, so they took advantage of that. The missing pieces come together now," he nodded to himself, a cupped hand on his chin. "I've gotta report this to the teachers."

As he had said, he did so.

***A week later***

"Mikan Sakura, come down to the office."

Her classmates quietly snickered, thinking she had finally pissed off her own uncle, the headmaster. They thought she was in trouble. But it was quite the opposite. Mikan was not in trouble, and she knew it.

"Yumika Kaorin, come down to the office."

Now Mikan was sure she wasn't in trouble. Yumika was not a troublemaker, and everyone knew it. Now, her classmates stopped snickering. They glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. After all, Anna was nearly expelled. What if Mikan got them expelled for real? ... No, that should be impossible. ...Right?

Before Mikan went out the door, she said, "Idiots", and slammed the door closed.

This left her classmates dumbfounded. This wasn't Mikan. However, they didn't even try to realize the truth. That Mikan wasn't so innocent anymore.

***The Next Day***

Mikan was not in class the next day. Neither was Yumika. This made both classes wonder about them.

Narumi-sensei came into the class with a bad mood. "Good morning, idiots. Please take your seats and prepare to be dead," he announced when he entered. "I shall make you guys faint, and then get Headmaster Kazu to torture you."

His students were confused. Why did he want to kill them?

As if reading their minds, Narumi-sensei banged his desk and yelled, "You guys are the cause of Mikan's leaving! She had no hesitation in taking that offer. It's all your fault, and you know it. She figured it all out. Worse, on her birthday. Luckily, Kaorin-san was there for her. You guys were the worst friends ever!"

With that, he exited, breaking the door.

All of Class 2B looked at each other.

"Oh great. Now we have no one to blame," Ruka said, annoyed.

Nobody even cared that Mikan left. Only that their victim left.

* * *

><p><strong>*A month later*<strong>

"Oi, Katsumi, are you sure you want to?" a brunette asked. She had cold hazel eyes and an aura that showed she was dangerous. This was Sakura Mikan.

"Oh, come on. You could get your revenge and show them who you really are. And, we also want to get our revenge," a blonde replied. She had ice blue eyes and the same aura as the brunette's. This was Takeshida Katsumi.

"I guess so," Mikan shrugged with no emotions what so ever.

"Mikan, aren't you going to tell them about your song? That one you wrote on your birthday? It was really good," a sky blue-head said. She had night blue eyes, and a less dangerous aura. This was Kaorin Yumika.

Two boys entered the room. "What song?" the first one asked. He had green hair and eyes. He was Takeshida Kaoru, Katsumi's brother.

"How come you never told us?" the one beside Kaoru second boy had night blue hair and turquoise eyes. His name was Yamaki Takao.

"It's not like I have to tell you guys every little thing," Mikan said.

"Uhm, yes you do," Kaoru replied.

"So I should tell you guys the exact time I had my period, and all that stuff?" Mikan countered, smirking. She knew she won.

"Never mind," Kaoru replied, backing away.

Now, nobody could win a single argument with Mikan. Never. Mikan lived up to the motto people had created about her, 'Argue with Mikan, and your reputation's thrown in the trash can.' When people argued with her in public, that's what happens.

"You guys, before I start the song, how does 'Unbreakable' sound to you, Katsumi?" Mikan said.

"Great."

What Mikan meant was that 'Unbreakable' should be their band name. It matched what happened in their lives and what they had become. It was a word that they lived up to ever since they met each other.

Mikan finished her song. She turned to her best friends for their approvals or denials. She had really liked that song she had made. It represented her.

Kaoru, Katsumi, Takao and Yumika had expressions of approval, and it looked like they were dying to smile. However, they had promised each other only to smile evil and sarcastic smiles. Not real smiles.

"You can smile and comment on it," Mikan said, rolling her eyes. They always turned to her for approval to do things they usually wouldn't do.

"That. Will. Be. Our. Biggest. Hit."

"The chorus is staying in my mind."

"Let's save it and make it rare for people to hear our most best song."

"I love it. It really represents us, Mi-chan."

Mikan smirked. "Code."

'Code' and a smirk, meant that she wanted to smile. However, after she left Gakuen Alice, if she tried to smile, she couldn't. She lost her smile. The others promised not to smile and do the same, too. Mikan had made them realize that, even though they were really angry, they could get revenge someday.

Once Unbreakable was a registered band in Alice Academy America for the Fall Festival. Since they were a band, and entered late, they were to make the music for the Last Dance. After all, nobody had ever entered a band, only songs. Plus, they entered really late, so they had to make the music for the Last Dance. However, they managed to also get a few other spots since they had other songs. How did they do that? Well, they aren't named Unbreakable for nothing. They were feared by the school.

***The Day Of The Festival***

"Let's do it," Mikan declared.

It was their first appearance for the Festival. They were doing 'Apologize' first. That song was made by Takao. So he was the singer and dancer, while Mikan played the electric guitar, Katsumi on drums, Yumika on electric piano and Kaoru as second dancer.

**Apologize**

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
><strong>Got me ten feet off the ground.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm hearin' what you say,<strong>  
><strong>But I just can't make a sound.<strong>

**You tell me that you need me,**  
><strong>Then you go and cut me down...<strong>  
><strong>But wait...<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you're sorry,<strong>  
><strong>Didn't think I'd turn around...<strong>  
><strong>And say...<strong>

**That it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late...<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>Yeah!**

**I'd take another chance,**  
><strong>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<strong>  
><strong>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<strong>  
><strong>But it's nothin' new.<strong>

**I loved you with a fire red,**  
><strong>Now it's turnin' blue...<strong>  
><strong>And you say...<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, like an angel<strong>  
><strong>Heaven let me think was you...<strong>  
><strong>But I'm afraid...<strong>

**It's too late to apologize.**  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize.<strong>  
><strong>It's too late.<strong>

**I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!**  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<strong>

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
><strong>got me ten feet off the ground...<strong>

A few songs later, it was finally the Last Dance. Mikan got into position, and Kaoru used one of his alices to create what had happened to Mikan.

**Unbreakable **_(Note: The words in a _normal format _are what happened in the past._)  
><strong><br>Where are the people that accused me?**

Sumire and Hotaru were pointing at Mikan, while Jinno yelled at her. _(No noise was made from the illusions)_  
><strong><br>The ones who beat me down and bruised me**

Mochu jumped on Mikan, making her fall to the ground, and raised his fist, ready to punch her.  
><strong><br>They hide just out of sight**

Mikan looked around for Hotaru, who walked into a maze.  
><strong><br>Can't face me in the light**

A stagelight was on a sad Mikan, who was looking down at the ground. Darkness surrounded her.  
><strong><br>They'll return but I'll be stronger**

Natsume spread fire around Yuu and Hotaru. Mikan released her unknown Nullification alice.  
><strong><br>God, I want to dream again**

Mikan was staring at the moon from her window.  
><strong><br>Take me where I've never been**

Mikan stared at a picture of Gakuen Alice.  
><strong><br>I want to go there**

Mikan closed the doors of her Grandpa's and her home, and started running.  
><strong><br>This time I'm not scared**

Mikan jumped on Natsume, who was about to burn the hideout where they were kidnapped to.  
><strong><br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

Mikan was glaring at crowds of people, who backed away. _(Some people sweatdropped, because they were part of the crowd)_  
><strong><br>No one can touch me**

A hand touched Mikan's arm. Mikan lifted her arm, seperating whoever touched her, and glared at the person.  
><strong><br>Nothing can stop me**

Mikan kept running with a determined expression.

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**

Mikan was panting, her hands on her knees. She stopped and looked up.  
><strong><br>But faith is moving without knowing**

Wind blew Mikan's hair.  
><strong><br>Can I trust what I can't see?**

Darkness surrounded a nearly invisible Mikan. She seemed to be looking around.  
><strong><br>To reach my destiny**

Mikan was running towards Katsumi, Yumika, Takao and Kaoru, who were crossing their arms, smirking a bit. Mikan smirked too, reaching them. She opened her mouth and said something.  
><strong><br>I want to take control but I know better**

Mikan was clenching her hands, shaking and gritting her teeth. In front of her was a woman in black. Mikan turned away, swishing her hair a bit. But she was still shaking and clenching her hands.

**God, I want to dream again**

Kaoru was in bed, his eyes open.  
><strong><br>Take me where I've never been**

Mikan was floating in the air, above Gakuen Alice on a witch's broom.  
><strong><br>I want to go there**

Takao turned around, and punched someone, yelling. His eyes were flared.  
><strong><br>This time I'm not scared**

Yumika, Katsumi and Mikan put their hands out, one on top of the other. Then, they lifted their hands, shouting.  
><strong><br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

Anna pointed at Mikan. Mikan shook her head with a smirk. She held out her hand, and a bug showed what really happened.  
><strong><br>No one can touch me**

Katsumi was fighting someone.  
><strong><br>Nothing can stop me**

Mikan had a bloody knee, but she kept running determinedly.

**Forget the fear it's just a crutch****  
>That tries to hold you back<br>And turn your dreams to dust  
>All you need to do is just trust<strong>

Mikan saw Yumika walking in front of her, and she reached out hesitantly. She looked sideways for a bit. Then, she looked confident, and reached out for Yumika's shoulder.

**God, I want to dream again  
>Take me where I've never been<br>I want to go there  
>This time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me<br>Nothing can stop me**

**God, I want to dream again**  
><strong>Take me where I've never been<strong>  
><strong>I want to go there<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm not scared<strong>  
><strong>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<strong>  
><strong>No one can touch me<strong>  
><strong>Nothing can stop me<strong>

A blur of Mikan and the rest of the members of Unbreakable showed. They all looked dangerous now. The last picture was of the Unbreakables, posing without a single smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Erm, I guess this is long enough! I know that because, before I copied out the song here, it was already pretty long. AND, in between there are illusions made. All Unbreakable members are multi-alices, in case you don't know!<strong>

**Mikan: They should have that figured out by now.**

**Me: Um, I never gave a clue out though.**

**Mikan: ... Whatever.**

**Me: I win! Plz review!**

**Mikan: Yeah. Listen to the idiot.**

**Me: HEY!  
><strong>


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**APOLOGY AND EXPLANATION**

_This concerns my irregular updating and publishing of fanfics. If you have not already read this on my profile, PLEASE READ..._

* * *

><p>I'm not really comfortable with how my writing of the past is... and I'm terrible with updating as well. As many of my early followers know, I started writing on this site since I was 10, and so I revised my most favored work (reader's choice, looking at the views, favorites, follows, reviews etc.) when my writing improved. However, my skills have once again gone up a notch: BUT I WILL NOT REVISE YET ANOTHER STORY due to my loss of inspiration. I find my fanfics terribly boring, unless they were published in 2014 ;) If anyone is able to inspire me I will mention you and write out what then unravels within my imagination. :D Not that it means anything to you guys- me mentioning you I mean ... But I always like being mentioned by authors... oAo<p>

However this is because I'm working on a few of my stories for FictionPress. :) I have a few collab accounts there and I'll be secretly updating my fics on my own account (sadly, because I didn't advertise on the collab stories nobody has come to read it ._.) and I'm writing non stop. I'm working on two big writing projects just for you guys. Wait, nobody even reads them :( I will likely update on a regular basis- monthly, most likely judging by my schedule (I'm not that busy compared to everyone else seeing as I'm younger than most of the good authors but I have my own reasons) on my FICTIONPRESS stories. My pen name there is **Yumeri Riku**. I am writing drafts for these stories, and I personally call them Project 00 and Project 001 at the moment as I've not found the perfect name for them yet.

_** IF ANYBODY WOULD LIKE ME TO CREATE A FANFIC FOR THEM, I WILL DO SO :)**_ It may take time and whatnot but hey I'll still do it! You can send me a PM, review on any of my stories- just notify me and tell me what you want in the fanfic, please don't just say "Oh make a NatsumexMikan fanfic please!" without giving me any ideas. I need inspiration to write, and if you are able to motivate me (aka giving me ideas for your desired fanfic) I will write for you.

My writing is... bland as some have called it. I have had many flames in the past, and I've had constructive criticism as well. Many tell me that I have too much dialogue in my stories. But my question for those who are reading is, _"**Do you prefer just the dialogue like I always write, lots of description and eventual dialogue* or just descriptive details and little dialogue?**" (please PM me your reply or review on one of my stories- and just tell me you're replying to my profile's question so I know what you're talking about)_

_*Refer to my fanfic "Popular Secrets" _

_*Refer to my fanfic "The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood_


End file.
